I Loved Her First Kohaku: An Inuyasha songfic
by leshamarieinuyasha
Summary: This is a songfic about Inuyasha and his little girl. It is based around the song I Loved her First by Heartland. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE.


I do not own Inuyasha. I am just a loyal fan. This is my first songfic. I hope you enjoy. The characters Kiyoko, Kohaku, Makoto, and Yuki belong to me. Ask if you wish to borrow them or this story idea. Thanks. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE.

I Loved her First Kohaku: An Inuyasha Fanfic about letting go

Soft tea lights glow on every table. The garden in which they had been married in was brightly decorated. Kiyoko a beautiful hanyou is wearing a gorgeous pink silk kimono. Her black and silver hair is tied up in a bun with two traditional decorated chopsticks. Kiyoko's dog ears prick up as soon as she hears the sound of a flute being played. The bright amber eyed hanyou finds her muscular mate Kohaku who is dressed up in a traditional ceremonial clothes, and drags him out to the dance floor. Kohaku wraps his arms around his wife's middle as she fingers his ebony hair. Kohaku's blue eyes dazzle as the two twirl around under the shimmering lights.

_**Look at the two of you dancing that way**_

_**Lost in the moment of each other's face **_

_**So much in love your alone in this place **_

_**Like there's nobody else in the world **_

Kiyoko's father is sitting down starring at his daughter and her husband. A tear slips down his cheek as he watches the two twirl around under the soft pale lights. The bride's mother sits next to her father and places a hand on his cheek. The stubborn hanyou father furrows his brows, and then sighs. His ears twitch slightly as he hears another song start to play. The half-demon looks at his mate with glistening amber eyes, and she returns his a look of consolation with her chocolaty-brown orbs.

"How'd she grow up so fast?" The bride's father asks.

"I don't know." His wife replies twisting one of her husband's silver locks around her index finger.

"Our little, Kiyoko."

"All grown up."

"And married…"

"He's a sweet man."

"She's my girl though."

"But she's in love with Kohaku."

"I know."

_**I was enough for her not long ago **_

_**I was her number one she told me so **_

_**And she still means the world to me **_

_**Just so you know **_

_**So be careful when you hold my girl**_

"My beautiful Kiyoko." The bride's father whispers.

"You only child." The bride's mother coos.

"She looks like you."

"She has your eyes, ears, and silver streaks though."

"All demon parts."

"They are beautiful!"

"I had to protect her from the ridicule."

"She has a father who loves and understands her."

"Now she has him." The bride's father says flattening his ears.

"It's all apart of growing up." The bride's mother says taking his hand in her own.

_**Time changes everything **_

_**Life must go on **_

_**And I'm not gonna stand in your way**_

Suddenly the switches and Kiyoko comes over to her father. The song that is playing is the song she and her father used to dance to. The bride tenderly takes her father by the hand and ushers him out to the dance floor. Kiyoko wraps herself in her father's warm embrace and sways along with the music with him.

"Daddy?" Kiyoko asks.

"Hu?" Her father answers.

"Do you like Kohaku?"

"Yes."

"Then why haven't you smiled at all tonight?"

"Tonight is a challenge for me."

"I don't understand."

"I have to give the world's most precious gift away. And I honestly don't' know if I am man enough to do it."

"Oh, daddy."

_**But I loved her first and I held her first **_

_**And a place in my heart will always be hers **_

_**From the first breath she breathed **_

_**When she first smiled at me **_

_**I knew the love of a father runs deep **_

_**And I prayed that you'd find her someday**_

_**But it's still hard to give her away **_

_**I loved her first**_

When the song ends the bride and her father rejoin the bride's husband and mother. Kiyoko takes a seat next to Kohaku. The bride's father takes a seat down next to his wife. Not long after the groom's father and mother show up at the table.

"Well, Kiyoko you sure do look beautiful." The groom's mother sighs.

"I agree." Kohaku smiles taking her hand.

"Kagome, how are you holding up." The groom's mother asks.

"I haven't cried nearly as much as Inuyasha." The bride's mother answers.

"Hey!" The bride's father protests.

"Inuyasha cry?" The groom's father comments.

"It's not everyday you loose a daughter." Inuyasha sighs.

"You're right. Miroku remember when we used to tuck Kohaku into bed at night?" The groom's mother asks.

"Of course I do, Songo." Miroku laughs.

"Mom…." Kohaku blushes.

"Kiyoko used to have Inuyasha tell her a bed time story every night." Kagome reminisces.

"The same one too." Inuyasha remembers.

"Which one?" Kohaku asks.

"How we defeated Naraku and how her mother Kagome fell in love with a hanyou." Inuyasha says finally smiling.

"Awwww…" Songo sighs.

"Daddy!" Kiyoko growls flattening her ears.

_Flashback_

"_Kiyoko!" Kagome calls._

"_Yeah mommy?" Kiyoko asks._

"_Bedtime."_

"_Oh man!"_

"_Come on."_

"_Where's daddy?"_

"_He'll be home soon. Bedtime."_

_Kagome walks over to her four year old daughter and picks her up off the hut floor. Kiyoko lies her head down on Kagome's shoulder and watches the door as they climb the stairs. At the sudden sound of the bamboo doors parting Kiyoko shrieks with delight. Kiyoko outstretches her arms to her father Inuyasha who takes her into his warm embrace._

"_Daddy." Kiyoko whispers as she snuggles into her fathers chest._

"_She thought you weren't coming home." Kagome yawns _

"_I'm here now. Go to bed, Kagome. I'll tuck Kiyoko in."_

"_Alright. Good-night, Kiyoko." Kagome says kissing Kiyoko's freckled cheek._

"_Night, mommy." Kiyoko replies._

"_Come on, pup. Let's go to bed." Inuyasha tells Kiyoko as they climb the stairs. _

_Finally Inuyasha reaches the top of the stairs and walks with Kiyoko into her room. Inuyasha changes Kiyoko into her bed clothes and tucks her into bed. Inuyasha then sits down on the floor cross-legged and waits for a question that is asked every night._

"_Daddy?" Kiyoko asks._

"_Yes?" Inuyasha questions._

"_Will you tell me a story?"_

"_Which one?"_

"_The one about a demon named Naraku, a beautiful princess named Kagome, and a hanyou knight named Inuyasha."_

"_Alright, once upon a time……."_

_When Inuyasha reaches "The End" Kiyoko is fats asleep. Inuyasha takes off his robe of the fire rat and places it one her tiny sleeping form. He then gingerly brushes a stray lock of dark hair out of his daughter's face. Finally he kisses his baby girl and rejoins his wife in bed. Inuyasha snuggles up with his mate who lies her head on his chest._

"_She's asleep." Inuyasha sighs kissing her brow._

"_Same story?" Kagome asks._

"_Oh yes."_

"_It's a magic one."_

"_No, this is magic."_

_Inuyasha kisses his wife's neck as she moans, and then the lights turn off._

_End of Flashback _

"My baby's growing up." Inuyasha sighs.

_**How could that beautiful woman with you **_

_**Be the same freckled face kid that I knew **_

_**The one that I read all those fairytales to**_

_**And tucked into bed all those nights **_

"Then she met Kohaku. And I knew for that moment it was over." Inuyasha laughs somberly.

"He was so handsome." Kagome giggles.

"Kohaku seemed to have lost his mind for a while." Miroku insists.

"Crazy like his father. Girl crazy that is. A lecherous monk." Songo says rolling her eyes.

"You can't stop love." Kagome says touching Inuyasha's arm.

"It was only a matter of time." Inuyasha says laying his head on top of his wife's.

_**And I knew the first time**_

_**I saw you with her**_

_**It was only a matter of time**_

Finally the wedding had come to an end. The bride's parents and the groom's parents all stand up and escort their children to the large cat demon awaiting them. Kiyoko walks over to her mother and father and hugs them tight.

"We love you." Kagome cries.

"I love you guys too." Kiyoko sniffles.

"All we want is for you to be happy." Inuyasha smiles.

"I know. Kohaku loves me so much." Kiyoko whispers.

"Speaking of Kohaku where is he?" Inuyasha asks.

"With Songo and Miroku." Kagome sighs.

Inuyasha walks over to Miroku and Songo and asks to borrow Kohaku. Kohaku nervously follows Inuyasha over to the side of the conversing groups. Inuyasha stares at Kohaku, who is starring at his feet. Inuyasha brings Kohaku's eyes to his own with the clearing of his throat.

"Do you love my daughter?" Inuyasha asks.

"Yes. With all my heart, sir." Kohaku says blushing.

"Can I trust you to love and hold her the way I held her?"

"Yes of course."

"You know she's still my little girl right?"

"I know."

"I ask you these questions because Kiyoko is my entire world. I will do anything for her if need be."

"As would I."

"I know you mean well. Kohaku. And you'll feel the same way when a little child calls you daddy for the first time. Or gives you a toothless grin."

"Thank-you, sir."

"Please call me Inuyasha."

"Okay, thank-you Inuyasha."

_**But I loved her first and I held her first **_

_**And a place in my heart will always be hers **_

_**From the first breath she breathed **_

_**When she first smiled at me **_

_**I knew the love of a father runs deep **_

_**And I prayed that she'd find you someday **_

_**But it's still hard to give her away **_

_**I loved her first **_

Kohaku returns to his anxious bride. Kohaku kisses his mother and hugs his father. He then jumps onto the back of Kirara the cat demon. Kiyoko kisses her mother and then walks over to her daddy. Kiyoko hugs her father and gently kisses his cheek.

"I love you, daddy." Kiyoko whispers.

"I love you too, pup." Inuyasha says smoothing her hair.

"I promise to come and visit you."

"I know you will. With grandchildren I hope."

"By all means."

"Kohaku is a good man. He'll be a faithful mate to you, Kiyoko."

"Remember you'll always be my number one."

"Mine too, sweetheart."

Inuyasha kisses Kiyoko's head. Tears run down her cheeks and cascade over her cheek bones. Inuyasha uses his thumb to wipe away the flood of salty tears and smiles at his baby. Kiyoko hugs her father one last time before walking over to her mate. Inuyasha helps his daughter onto Kirara's back, and into Kohaku's arms. As she waves good-bye, the cans tied to Kirara's tail clink together. A final reminder to Inuyasha that his baby is gone.

"Good-bye, Kiyoko." Inuyasha whispers. "Good-bye my pup."

_**From the first breath she breathed **_

_**When she first smiled at me **_

_**I knew the love of a father runs deep **_

**Five Years Later **

"Daddy!" A little voice shrieks.

"Yuki!" Kohaku smiles.

The little girl by the name of Yuki smiles up at Kohaku. Yuki like her mother shares the same traits as her hanyou grandfather; dog ears. Her long silver and black hair shimmers in the candle light and her blue eyes sparkle with life. Yuki clings to her father's leg as he tries to walk away. Finally tired with defeat he picks his little girl up. Kohaku walks over to his mate who is gently rocking a bundle in her arms.

"Makoto, is he asleep?" Kohaku asks.

"Nearly." Kiyoko sighs.

"He's so beautiful."

"Makoto…"

The newborn with the name Makoto has dog ears as well. Like his mother he has black and silver locks of hair and amber eyes. Makoto let's out a tiny yawn and soon drifts off to sleep. Kiyoko kisses Yuki and carries Makoto off to bed. Kohaku then takes his baby girl off to her bed room as well. Kohaku tucks her into her bed sheets and kisses her forehead. As he begins to walk out of the room Yuki reaches for his hand.

"Daddy?" Yuki asks.

"Hu?" Kohaku asks.

"Tell me a story?"

"What about?"

"A Princess."

"How about the story of a princess named Kiyoko and her prince named Kohaku?"

"Okay!"

"Well, Once upon a time…"

At the end of the story both Yuki and Kohaku are asleep. Yuki curled up as close as she can to Kohaku's chest. Kiyoko walks over to her mate and pup and covers them up. She then heads off to bed blowing out the many candles that light up the hall. Kiyoko reaches her bed room and hears Kohaku whisper "Good-night, pup."

_**Someday you might know what I'm going through **_

_**When a miracle smiles up at you**_

_**I loved her first**_

That was my songfic. I hope you all liked it! Review please! Also Kohaku in this story is not Songo's brother. Songo's brother died and Songo and Miroku named their son after him.


End file.
